Spartan IV: A Way to Win
by KingKyle1337
Summary: An epic story based off of an altered timeline after Halo 3. Experience the most elite breed of Spartans. Chapters are split into three POV's per chapter. Much better description on my profile page. All types of reviews accepted!
1. Alfa

-1Spartan IV: A way to win  
1: Alfa P1

In an alternate timeline. The Human-Covenant war is over. But the casualties that were mounted ended up being far greater than anyone could've expected. The covenant is finished. But at what cost? The Elites have no home, all worlds have been glassed but Earth. The Elites took the time to scour the Galaxy and gather the remaining survivors. After the search was over, 4 Elite ships returned, opposed to the 3 UNSC ships that remained. Unfortunately, many of the covenants' other species had no homes, or were extinct entirely

The Hunter colonies had been obliterated by multiple ships attacking. The Jackals died out after a massive famine. Brutes were made sure to be extinct as it is. Drones simply didn't have what it took to survive without the aid of the covenant. But some 1,000 grunts survived and joined the Elites. It was 2555 when the Elites and Grunts came on the planet to live with us in harmony. We Thought we were safe, no more war, no more problems. Planet Reach had been converted into a major burial ground for all lives lost in the war, Human and Covenant alike. Though the Master Chief has been missing for some time. And Dr. Halsey, Linda, Fred, and Kelley were nowhere to be found. Maybe I'm thinking too hard, maybe this is nothing, but still, no one saw it coming, no one expected the Flood…

0745 Hours, September 13, 2555 (Military Calendar) / Sol System, Gym Center, UNSC carrier Twilight Liberty, Sparring Room

"C'mon kick his ass Kyle!" Brady yelled from the stands. Bryce was sitting right next to him, then Christian, and finally Emily. My best friends, my comrades in arms. I stared down the Elite in front of me, he had his energy sword, I had my combat knife.

"C'mon hurry up!" Bryce yelled, leaning against the stands with his arms crossed. The Elite Swung, I dodged and back flipped. The Swing of my combat knife cut through the air, missing the elite by inches. I saw a weakness, I took advantage of it, I smashed into him and slashed my knife. What I didn't see was the free arm he had. It smashed my wrist and the knife went flying, My back was turned. The Elite swung.

I turned and rolled out of the way. The Elite staggered and I took all my strength and slammed into him and he crashed outside the ring. "And the winner!!! Woo Hoo!!!" Brady yelled.

The elite had the strength to get up and walk towards me. "A fight well fought human." The Elite stuck out his hand.

"You are as strong as you are Honorable. I am proud to call you comrade." I replied, shaking back.

As the elite left Lord Hood entered the room. Kyle had only seen him once before, but he knew his importance. "Sound Off!" He yelled in his calm, ready voice.

"Spartan G13 reporting for duty sir!" Bryce saluted.

"Spartan E65 reporting for duty sir!" Emily saluted.

"Spartan C89 reporting for duty sir!" Christian saluted.

"Spartan P24 reporting for duty sir!" Brady saluted.

"Spartan K14 reporting for duty sir!" I saluted.

"At ease Spartans. Suit up and meet me on the bridge ASAP." Lord Hood exited the room.

My Spartans and I went into our special quarters to suit up in our MJOLNIR armor. Bryce had special Scout armor that aided him in his sniping. Brady had odd Japanese HayaBusa armor that increased his speed. Christian had EOD armor, it gave him better protection against explosions and flammable substances. I had C.Q.B armor, it really helped with my close quarters attacks. Emily was our designated driver, she had EVA armor. I took a look at her naked body before she donned her armor, even with my suppressed sexual drive I found her beautiful. Brady punched me in the arm as I snapped out of it. "Hey, idiot, take point, she's looking right at you." Brady chuckled.

The Spartans stepped into the Bridge. "We have a new mission for you, Squad leader, take a look at this file, it will tell you everything you need to know. Good Luck." Lord Hood spoke.

I flipped through the file. Onyx? Operation: Sierra Echo?

0750 Hours, September 13, 2555 (Military Calendar) / Sol System, East barracks, UNSC carrier Twilight Liberty, Room 19

Alfa P2

The Marine walked down the Hall and entered the room, he saw a Grunt curled on the floor, scared obviously.

I sighed, we had to be nice to these guys, it wasn't easy either, we had been fighting a war, we had killed each other. But we had to make the best of it, what I didn't know is the adventure I'd go on with this little guy.

"Hey buddy? What's wrong?" I said to it.

"Please don't hurt me Human!" It yelled in fear.

"Hey relax, I'm hear to help." I tried to put on a smile. I helped it up and grabbed it's hand.

"Oh c'mon, you can't tell me that you actually show compassion for that little beast." A Marine yelled holding a bloody knife. I noticed the cut on it's arm. I ignored it and walked to the medical room.

The grunt explained to me what happened as I patched him up. 'I didn't have any friends back in the covenant, or even now, will you be my friend?" The Grunt's gleaming eyes looked up at me, I couldn't believe what I said next.

"Sure thing buddy, you can share my room, it's a real small 1 person room but I do have a bunk bed so you can go on top." I said.

"Wow my first friend yay!!! My name's Yagip!" He cheered, apparently it was a guy.

"Nice to meet you Yagip." I said as we walked towards my room. He saw the Grunt's orange armor. "So, what kind of Grunt are you?" I asked, in an attempt to make conversation.

"My superiors call me cannon fodder!" Yagip yelled excitedly.

Great…

/Unknown/, estimated date September 13, 2555 /Unknown/

Alfa P3

Cortana awoke as she looked at John inside cryo sleep and felt the hunk of the ship crash into something huge, like a planet. Weird

Inside the Dyson sphere, Kelley felt something hit the planet, like a hunk of a ship. Weird

End Alfa


	2. Bravo

-1

Spartan IV: A way to win  
1: Bravo

Bravo P1  
0035 Hours, September 15, 2555 (Military Calendar)/ Special Spartan Space Craft Call sign "Phoenix", In orbit around Planet ONYX

I sat in one of the passenger seats of the Phoenix. I love this ship. The Phoenix is our special ship designed especially for the five of us Spartans. It was a medium sized ship. It had a room with three Cryo tubes, considering that two people are needed to pilot the ship. There was a weapons room as well. I and the rest of the Spartan IV's had custom weapons created to our liking. It was nice. I don't exactly remember what weapons this ship has equipped, Emily's in charge of that department. The best part was that the Phoenix had it's own shaw-fujikawa drive equipped.

Damn it was early. 12:35 AM. Bryce, Christian and Brady were still in Cryo sleep. Emily was piloting, I was operating other systems, I can't remember, it's too damn early. She eased back. "Alright Kyle, sensors are in order, both engines at 93%, life support at full power."

Good, I thought, I'd better go check on our weapons supply. Everything was intact, I quickly disassembled and reassembled a few weapons out of sheer boredom

Three Hours Later…

"Wake up guys!" I yelled as the cry tubes opened. The Spartan stretched their legs. Brady spat that fluid crap they give us for Cryo sleep. But Brady forgot to remove his helmet.

"Aww Dammit!" Brady yelled as he removed his helmet and wiped it off the inside of his visor. Bryce and Christian swallowed.

"Alright everyone, head for the bridge for briefing." I shouted. We headed in as everyone gathered around me. "Ok, so the plan is we'll split into two groups, I'm mixing it up a bit. Leading the ground op will be Brady-"

"Hell yeah!"

"Emily."

"Sweet."

"And me, Christian and Bryce, you two will be here in the Phoenix, and I'll contact you for pick up. Everyone understand?" I asked.

"Sir, yes sir!" They replied.

We got to the planet surface when Emily, Brady and I were dropped off in the Warthog we were given. So we started driving. We drove for at least 2 hours and we noticed things, things moving. We weren't alone. My instinct kicked in as I shot the turret at a shadow, a small robot dropped down. "Gun it Emily!" I said as what looked like thousands of those robots emerged. We drove and the warthog flipped into a huge gorge. We saw four other Spartans shooting those things.

"Hey are those?-"

"Yep, Emily, Brady, we've found our Spartans." I said.

But where's the rest of them?…

Bravo P2

0335 Hours September 15, 2555 (Military Calendar)/ Sol System, Planet Earth, UNSC Base in Seattle WA.

I laid back in my Chair, I had been reassigned to a base in Seattle. It was a base run by the Elites and some Grunts, Yagip requested that I could move here with him. He was asleep in his chair, his Needler on the ground, Behind me was his Leader, an Elite named Usla Falam, he was a Major. His red armor shined brightly. It was the three of us, a trio forever. This sucked.

They had several other grunts that had survived in the Human- Covenant war. A golden armor clad elite walked up to our station, he looked at Usla. "Greetings Usla, how is the Patrol?" The elite shot me an evil look. I was pissed.

I took out my M6D. "You have something to say to me? I'll take you on!" I shouted impatiently

"How dare you threaten me like that!" The elite replied. Usla Backed up and Yagip woke up and jumped back.

"It's not a threat, it's a promise." I replied.

A white armored elite stepped in, he was in charge here. "Stop it, if you two wish to fight, do it officially, in a duel." He said.  
"Very well, human, you and me, now, no weapons, hand to hand." The gold one said.

I looked at him, elites and grunts surrounded us, Usla and Yagip watched uneasily. "I will crush you!" He yelled as he swung his fist. I jumped and swung back. He laughed and kicked. I fell to the ground.

"Son of a-" I was stopped by a foot crushing into my stomach.

"Now die!" he shouted victoriously. I grabbed his ankle and squeezed hard. He fell back and laughed as he turned invisible. I stood up and looked around carefully.

I was knocked down, and again as I got up. This kept happening until I was bleeding and had some broken bones. I stood up but was not knocked over. I looked around and closed my eyes. I sensed some breathing and I made a roundhouse kick. He fell to the ground. I jumped and began choking him. I continued for five minutes until the breathing stopped. I stood victorious.

As I walked away Usla and Yagip followed me. Yagip smiled and Usla gave a positive click of his mandibles.

I had some respect.

Bravo P3  
0035 September 15, 2555, planet ONYX.

John jumped out of the hunk of ship. "Chief, I'm getting a reading from three suits of MJOLNIR armor. Let's follow it." Cortana insisted. John followed until he found saw sentinel bodies everywhere. He saw three Spartans, two in Mark VI, Linda and Fred. And a Mark V, Kelley. "Spartans!" John yelled.

"Chief!" they all yelled.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"The Dyson Sphere… Collapsed… Spartan III's… Halsey… Sentinel attack… Everyone dead…" Kelley said, her Mark V was extremely damaged, some parts were missing, she could speak clearly but the armor would break it up.

"Slow down Kelley." John said.

"We have a lot to tell command." Fred said.

Suddenly many sentinels started to flood the gorge they were in. They started blasting with the weapons they had.

John caught a warthog flipping over in the corner of his eyes.

Looks like backup is here…

End Bravo


	3. Charlie

-1

Spartan IV: A way to win  
Ch 3: Charlie

Charlie P1

O356 Hours, September 13, 2555, (Military Calendar)/ Planet ONYX

We had spent 20 minutes fighting these things with the Spartan II's. And to tell you the truth. It's fun to fight with these guys. "Not bad Chief." I said as I emptied the SMG clip in the sentinel. We were pinned back to back.

"Not so bad yourself." He said as he tossed the empty sentinel beam. Emily and Kelley fought back to back as well. While Brady, Fred and Linda drove the warthog.

"This turret's out of ammo!" Brady yelled as he jumped off the warthog. A sentinel Major appeared and blasted the warthog. It flipped towards Emily. I tossed a grenade as it exploded by the warthog, send it to the left.

"You owe me." I yelled. A sentinel appeared behind as Emily shot it square in what I would think to be it's "Head." "Ok we're even!"

Meanwhile in the Phoenix…

"Gun it Christian!" Bryce yelled as they out flew a thousand sentinels. The com channel opened.

"Guys *static* we need to get out of here! Pick up us, we're in the gorge, you can probably see us from your position. *Static, gun blasts* Son of a-! Just get us out of here!" The COM went dead.

"Humph, that was descriptive." Bryce said.

"It was Brady." Christian said.

"True, let's go get them." Bryce said.

The Phoenix came across the gorge as everyone entered. "Let's get out of here!" I yelled. I made sure that I was the last one on. It took us three hours to get back to Earth.

0647, Elite carrier, Shadow of intent.

Many important figures stood in the room, Rtas Vadum, The Arbiter, Lord Hood, and Colonel Steele, leader of the ODST'S. "Alright, now we have our Spartans back." Lord Hood stated.

"Yes, your "Spartans" are safe. We have something to tell you nine. We have designed new armor upgrades, it will satisfy you, but we have a new mission for the nine of you. It is now more important than ever. But w-" Rtas was cut off by an Elite in Purple armor, a medical troop.

"One named John, we must see you about your construct." The elite said. John left the room.

"As I was saying; But we must get to the armor upgrades first. Your armor will look the same, but will have more features. The first feature, is the active camouflage feature. It lasts up to an hour. The second feature makes your armor lighter and more flexible by using special Sangheili material. The third, gives a three times stronger shield. And each of you have an additional upgrade that fits with your specialty." Rtas finished.

We went to a room were we could try out these new suits. They were phenomenal. We were so much faster and we could take a supreme amount of damage. And our additional features were great. Bryce had special scoping in his helmet that gave him advanced radar and targeting sensors. Emily had advanced access networks to information and Intel on the fly. Christian new blast shielding was impressive, he could hold a now take a lot more punishment from explosives. Brady's HayaBusa armor had small jet boots and magnetic attaching for fast movement. And my armor had special sensor attachments that told me exactly where enemies were and could identify what they were and what weapon they had with statistics. We were ready for a war. Which was just what happened.

A zealot elite rushed in. "Ship Master!, new contacts, millions of life forms, at least 100 ships! 5 large items we can't identify." The elite said. We rushed to the bridge. Contacts slipped in everywhere. What looked like morphed covenant ships, and 5 large items, giant rings. We [Spartan IV's] had heard of these, "Halos" They called them. What were they doing here?

"My God…" Lord Hood and Rtas spoke simultaneously.

"The Flood." Master Chief said, appearing out of nowhere, with a woman in a grey UNSC uniform beside him. "Looks like they took all intact covenant ships and took them over, and the flood that was still trapped on the other Halo's." John finished.

"120 ships and 5 installations. Readings show that the flood used the covenant ship tractor beams to hook and ferry the rings with them, they seem more like rally points for ships." an elite working sensors yelled.

I remember these guys, Christian, Brady, Bryce, Emily and I had faced them once, three years ago. "Prepare everyone for battle stations, we have another war on our hands." Lord Hood commanded. "Arm everyone with a weapon, take our ships to the other side of the planet." Lord Hood finished.

I had escaped Reach, Survived the first Battle of Earth, And helped defend Voi. My Home will not fall.

End Charlie p2

0647 Hours, Seattle, Charlie p2

I dressed in my Ballistics armor. I packed my bag with everything I'd need; Food, Water, A radio, a Medical field kit, A beacon and other necessities. I grabbed my Battle rifle and slung it to my back. I Placed my M6D in my belt. I grabbed 2 extra clips for both and placed them in my belt. And ten extra clips for each and placed them in my backpack. I grabbed 3 grenades for my belt and placed for grenades in my Backpack. I almost forgot. I ran back to my shelf and grabbed my picture of my wife and I. I couldn't go without that.

Yagip and Usla waited for me with there supplies. It was a rainy day. But we were soon going to be fighting soon. We tossed all of our extra items in our Spectre vehicle. Usla was driving, Yagip had the turret and I hopped on the side. "Alright let's go. Our orders are to travel to Chernobyl in Ukraine." I said. We had to deliver a special item. Since I was group leader out of the three of us. I had the item. It was a slipspace crystal. And it would be too dangerous to fly it to the ship, so we had to covertly transport it to a secluded location were some Spartans could come and get it. Command was taking no chances.

I didn't really understand but if it meant Earths survival. I would do it. End Charlie P2

0647 hours, Shadow of Intent, Charlie P3

John entered the room with him and the purple elite. "Listen human, your Construct is made to effectively "Die" After seven years."

John had heard about this and Smart AI's. Though he didn't want to believe it. Cortana Had about 4 years left. "Our technology has found a way to "Revive" her."

'What do you mean?" John asked.

"We can enter her on this console, use stem cells and make her a sentient being."

"You mean, make her human?" John asked.

"Yes exactly, we know you have a close relation with this construct, and "Lord Hood" requested that we ask you first."

"Do it." John spoke.

"Very well." The purple elite placed the chip in the machine linked to the chamber. After a few minutes the Chamber opened and a woman fell out and fell into Johns' arms.

"Ch- Chief?" Cortana spoke softly.

"Yes Cortana?" John asked.

"I'm, I'm Human?" She pondered out loud.

"Yes." That was the only thing John could squeeze out. Her bare skin probably felt weird on his MJOLNIR armor. She dressed in a gray UNSC garment. We spent an hour getting the hang of simple movement. But an alarm sounded.

"Humans, you are needed on the bridge." The elite said.

John and Cortana headed for the bridge. We saw ships, and Halo installations.

"The Flood." Master Chief said, appearing out of nowhere, with a woman in a grey UNSC uniform beside him. "Looks like they took all intact covenant ships and took them over, and the flood that was still trapped on the other Halo's." John finished.

"120 ships and 5 installations." an elite working sensors yelled.

This was going to be a long day.

END CHARLIE


	4. Delta

-1

Spartan IV: A Way To Win

Chapter 4: Delta

Delta P1, 1720 Hours, February 27th, 2556, Spartan Quarters, Twilight Liberty Cruiser

I stood in the quarters made for the Spartans only. It recently had to be redone for the Spartan II's to fit in. It was six months in this war and the planet has already been invaded with a majority of the population killed. But the biggest mission of the Spartans was yet to commence. It was operation RAIDER. So there was some convoy that was leaving from Seattle to head to an extraction point in Chernobyl, Ukraine. Seems like a bad spot but command said no one would go there, it would be well hidden. The Spartan II's were to split up and take a group of soldiers to each installation and use a special bomb that resembles the power that the Pillar Of Autumn's fusion reactors did to the first Halo, but the earth won't be harmed. Cortana designed them herself. I guess she used to be an AI but covenant technology changed that and now she's a commander in the UNSC and the Twilight Liberty was her ship. All the Spartan IV's had the job of going planet side and each making a stand in a different city of the world. All I knew that the city of Little rock in Arkansas was my objective. The Spartan II's should be gone already and the other Spartan IV's already left. That one girl though, Cortana, over these past six months I've really got to know her well. She really likes to talk about John. It's like her favorite subject. But sometimes we'll talk about Quadratic equations, pi, periodic table of elements, she can name all of them, really anything that comes to mind. I was fixing my armor, giving it the final touches as she entered the quarters. "Salutations Kyle." She smiled.

"Hello Cortana, how's life?" I asked.

"Well Lord Hood has a battle plan, something that will break the blockade around the planet." She replied.

"What Blockade? Exactly?" I asked quizzically.

"Well the flood, they, they blockaded the planet and there might not be a way to get through. We've had to send the Arbiter to the fifth ring to speed up the mission." She continued. I stripped down and started putting on my armor, Cortana averted her eyes.

"I'll find a way through." I continued without making eye contact. I always did that when I was nervous.

"Nervous? I would be too. Kyle could you make me a promise?" She asked, worriness in her voice.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked, a little concerned now.

"Please, promise me that you'll bring John back, I can't lose him, not after High Charity. Not again." She said softly.

"Don't worry, I promise, and when I make a promise-" I was cut off.

"You keep it." She said quietly. "Thank you."

I grabbed my weapons. It was weird, Cortana took the words out of my mouth, like she'd heard them before.

I was in the hanger, I got the all clear signal that my men were dropping in HEV's. The Covenant ships were already attacking to make room, drop ships came from our ships as well.

I took a deep breath and jumped, wondering if I'd ever see Cortana, my teammates, or this wonderful hunk of useless metal ever again…

End P1

Delta P2, 0857 Hours, February 27th, 2556, Manhattan, New York

It was a dreadful six hours of a battle we just endured as we entered the island of Manhattan, a few flood forms here and there but nothing serious. We didn't have much men left after that last pathetic excuse for a fight. Running out of ammo and food, as well as time.

I turned to see the statue of liberty still in near perfect condition. That made me a little happier. Gave me just the amount of hope I'd need.

Until there was a large explosion and the head flew of and landed next to me. Flood jumped all around us and I tried to fire my weapon, but everything was blurry. I had a splinting headache. Before I knew it I fell unconscious.

What happened next blew me away…

Delta P3, 1259 Hours, February 27th, Unknown Halo ring, En route to Library

John used his S2 to look onto the large door the kept the library shut. John had a fighting force of about 50 marine and 34 elites. Heavily armed and very dangerous. "Alright, I want my three scorpions, 2 wraiths and all infantry with either a rocket launcher, or a fuel rod cannon get over to the door and prepare to break it down and destroy whatever comes out. John said. "Snipers, by me now!" John hollered quietly.

"Assault group, get behind heavy armor." John prepared to shoot. "3... 2... 1... Fire!" John shouted.

The heavy armor eliminated the door with the first barrage. Then the flood followed, the heavy armor destroyed the majority, the snipers destroyed the majority of what was left, then the assault squad moped up the remains. This attack and retaliation kept going as the group pushed further in the Library for. Thousands of infection forms crawled down the walls on the second floors. The only people who weren't fighting with us were the ones needed to fly the few number of ships we have. At the loss of one phantom and 12 troops, John and his battle group pushed on until; they found a locked door. "Heavy armor, blast it down, everyone else, push back the flood until they finish." John finished as he un holstered his assault rifle. We lost 17 men as the wall fell down. They pushed through to the elevator and it was a long ride as they battled carrier forms that ambushed them from above.

The top floor they continued the strategy from the beginning, they were against only pure forms, tanks, stalkers and ranged. With only 3 more deaths after that, the group made it to the index. Cortana wanted each index for research. And it established a small base. John called in the pelicans as the blasted holes in the library to land and give supplies. They held the other 80 or so troops. After flood bodies were cleaned out of the top floor, everyone made camp. John got some time to clean his armor, eat some food, and clean his assault rifle, he traded his S2 for a Jackhammer. And some extra rockets. As this was finished, John got a transmission.

"John, this is Cortana, you need to hurry, Fred and Kelley have finished their rings, and last time I contacted Linda she had planted and set off the bomb. We are sending the Arbiter to the fifth ring to speed this process up. Good luck." Cortana finished.

"Alright everyone, prepare to leave, we are taking this fight straight to the control room!" It was time for John to do what he did best, win.

END DELTA


	5. Echo

-1

Spartan IV: A way to win  
Chapter 5: Echo

Echo P1, 1742 Hours, February 27th, 2556, In Orbit of Earth, Just outside of Twilight Liberty Hanger

I couldn't believe it, I was jumping out of a ship, feet first down to Earth, literally!

I looked around for my six ODST's, they were all here, dropping in HEV's though. In order to get to my post, I had to destroy a ship first.

As I soared, surprisingly I didn't take any damage. The Flood were determined to stop anyone else from reaching the planet surface. Flood controlled Seraphs battled with other Elite Seraphs, Banshees, Long Sword interceptors, Hornets, and even Skyhawks. Every thing we had to offer for the battle. I didn't worry though, Lord Hood's plan to break through the blockade was full proof. But I guess you can break full proof if you hit it in the right spot. Rtas aimed his one bomber ship, The Last Asylum, at a group of five. He ordered a full salvo attack. The following plasma destroyed two of the ships, leaving the other three badly damaged.

The Captain of The Last Asylum, Musi Tahem watched the view screen, his eyes widened in horror as he saw two frigates and a bomber hiding behind the five ships he had blasted. It was a trap. The Flood ships aimed their weapons, and within seconds the Last Asylum was no more.

Rtas, inside the Shadow Of Intent, cursed out loud. "All ships control fire towards sector 18-B."

I saw this horror, we were doing so well, and now just so fast, we lost our most heavily armed ship. I couldn't worry now.

As I continued, a flood Seraph flew right next to me and I grabbed on. As it sped. I saw it's target. A group of maybe 6 pelicans and 8 Phantoms headed towards one of the Halos. I tapped into the frequency. "Come in, this is Spartan K-14, come in, over."

"Yes Spartan? This is The Arbiter. Over." The Arbiter's voice was reassuring.

"You have a group of Flood seraphs headed towards your convoy, I will take them out. Over." I replied.

"Very well, thank you Spartan, Take heed, I am taking a convoy to the fifth construct, to speed up Operation RAIDER." Arbiter finished.

"See you planet side." I said as I shut off the COM.

I immediately punched through some flood gunk and jumped into the seraph. It didn't take me long to blast through all the flood. Once I took control I aimed and blasted three other seraphs that were pursuing The Arbiter.

As soon as I jumped from the seraph, it crashed into the rest. I continued to fall like a brick. A Bomber was in between the planet and I. Time slowed down as I crashed through the incredibly weak hull. Through many floors. I could hear the humming of the power core.

I primed a grenade. After three seconds I saw the power core. Then it was finished with the toss of my hand. The reward was the fireworks after I crashed through the other side. I immediately got into a feet first position and I could see the ground, after five minutes I could see the town.

As soon as I landed, I pulled out my SMG and fired at a group of infection forms. My ODST's were already fighting. Two Pelicans full of Marines and supplies touched down and began fighting. We Easily pushed the flood out of the town. As soon as we did we set up a perimeter around the hospital. The easiest building to defend. After several hours we had an easy base to defend and supplies to last us about 2 and ½ months. Though I estimated we would only be here about two weeks. Little did I know that it was going to be a long two weeks.

The group slept for about four hours until large movement noise woke us up. I heard those same sounds before. And it sent a chill up my spine. One word.

Scarabs

I had faced them one time before. It was a tough beast to take down. It was same one that pursued me during my travels to Voi. And I finally was able to take it down during the defense of Voi. I could do this though. But I worried about the base. And my men. As I finally reached the top of the building a Marine handed me a Sniper. I zoomed in to the X10 vision and instantly dropped the sniper. It wasn't a scarab. Things were going to go from bad to worse really quickly.

Again.  
End P1

Echo P2, 0957 Hours, February 27th, 2556, Manhattan, New York

I awoke to the sound of gun and plasma fire. I turned on my side to see a dead Grunt body. A hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me up. It was Usla, with Yagip right next to him. I grabbed my assault rifle and started firing towards the seemingly endless infection forms. Then the following combat forms. "Everyone fall back to the blue compound!" I yelled, pointing at a building.

"Usla, I need you to take this beam rifle and lead a sniper division, keep on those combat forms." I yelled.

"Very well, snipers, follow me." Usla said as he headed towards the top floor.

"What are we going to do?!" Yagip asked me in a scared tone.

"We're going to fi-" I cut myself off. "The Crystal! God Dammit! It's still out there I must've dropped it." I yelled. "C'mon Yagip, we're go-" This time I was cut off by a noise.

"Incoming friendly Scarab!" Usla yelled from the second floor. I exhaled. It seems we have a chance. As the Scarab outside destroyed the flood outside. I counted our men left. We had 6 Marines including me, the only Grunt was Yagip, and 8 Elites. 6 Blue Clad, Usla, and the Gold Zealot. And we only had enough weapons for everyone to have two. Even for me, I kept one held, and one on my belt. I swapped out my pistol for an SMG, and my battle rifle for a sniper. Everyone had some extra clips and grenades.

After a half an hour the flood were gone. As we exited the building. The Crew of the Scarab came out. 3 red clad Grunts, one Zealot, and one ODST. We were lucky though. They had traveled all the way from Brazil. They did start with a group of 300 troops and 5 Scarabs They had gathered a plethora of supplies: food, ammo and weapons.

I got my Marines to scrounge up everything from the dead bodies, we didn't have any working vehicles left. As I walked I stepped on something hard. I looked down to see the crystal. Thank god, I thought. After stockpiling everything, I found a UNSC portable computer. I used it to contact Lord Hood.

"Lord Hood, this is an incoming transmission from Convoy Sierra Charlie."

"Yes Sierra Charlie?" Lord Hood asked.

"Listen, we have been hit and we've run into some men and a working Scarab. We're now headed towards Chernobyl and leaving the United States." I replied.

"Very good, listen, I have something impor-" Lord Hood stopped and turned towards the bridge.

"Lord Hood sir, MAC & Plasma salvo is ready, calculations show that the blockade doesn't stand a chance." A navy personnel shouted.

"Very good. All six ships ready? Private, care to watch the fireworks?" He asked me.

"Sure sir, thank you sir." I replied.

Though I thought, six ships? We had seven didn't we? The UNSC Had two Cruisers; Twilight Liberty & Silver Vengeance, and our flagship; Independent Chivalry

The Covenant had a Bomber; Last Asylum, two cruisers; Drought & Moon Bud,  
And The Carrier; Shadow of Intent

"All ships, fire at will!" Lord Hood Yelled. I saw a salvo of Archer missiles, MAC rounds, Plasma bombs, Plasma mortars and everything else the ships had equipped.

"Sir, opening Salvo has destroyed 23 ships, and critically damaged 19 beyond further use. Seven others are just have minor damage but are still capable of battle." A personnel yelled.

"How many can still fight?" Lord Hood asked.

"Approximately 47 ships." He replied.

"Good, this is our finest hour." Lord Hood looked up.

The Personnel's eyes widened in horror. "Oh my god sir, they're returning fire!" He yelled.

All I saw was incoming plasma and a fuzzy screen. "Oh my fucking god…" I silently whispered to myself. "Move out men! On the double, there will be no resting until we get the crystal to Chernobyl!" I yelled in anger. Everyone knew something was wrong. This couldn't get any worse, in one fell swoop we've lost everything. I wouldn't fail this mission. Everything is at stake now. I got to the top of the scarab and looked out to the sea, we haven't lost yet.  
End P2

Echo P3, 1659 Hours, February 27th, Unknown Halo room, Unknown Gorge En Route to Control room.

John remembered these snowy gorges, fighting the covenant 4 years ago on the first Halo ring. John fired his assault rifle at a pure form. He ejected the clip, ran and jumped on top of the humongous flood and bashed it's "skull" in. "Marines, short controlled bursts on those infection forms! Elite, focus plasma fire on the combat forms, those with swords, get the pure forms down." John yelled.

He jumped onto the back of a warthog that an Elite was driving and a Marine was passenger. John blasted the turret at the pesky infection forms, killing literally thousands in seconds. John's next priority was those damn banshee's that the flood learned to control. "Rocket team! Tear away fire from Wraiths and get the Banshee's, MBT's, get the heavy ground vehicles!" John shouted in the COM. He was amazed that the flood learned how to use all these vehicles. "Lieutenant Karovel, you're in charge, the three of us are head to the control room." John said into the COM, Karovel was a Russian woman, quite strong indeed. John pulled up his troop list and found the names of the two he was riding with. Fuma Gamij, a red veteran and Sergeant Merrill. "Alright Fuma, head towards that Cliff, we'll jump it!" John yelled.

John continued to blast the pursuing flood. Fuma gunned the Warthog over the cliff. Several Large tentacles came up from the opening below and grabbed the warthog. John jumped out and grabbed the edge of the other side. A lone tentacle grabbed his leg. John used a pistol and shot the tentacle. As it receded John crawled up and was on his back breathing heavily. The edge then crumbled and John fell into eternal darkness.

End Echo


	6. Foxtrot

-1  
Spartan IV: A way to win  
Chapter 6: Foxtrot

Foxtrot P1, 2313 Hours, February 27th, 2556, Top of Little Rock Hospital, Arkansas

I ran down stairs and grabbed my supplies. "Everyone get ready for battle, this is going to be big!" I yelled, hurrying down each floor until I reached the bottom. What was this thing? I had to get a closer look at what we were about to face. I couldn't risk sending in a pelican, and I couldn't take a vehicle. That's when I saw a downed covenant banshee. "Damn, it just might be able to fly me there and back." I said as I climbed in.

It took me at least ten minutes to get to that thing. The close up shocked me. There were at least 200,000 flood. With Wraiths, ghosts, warthogs, MBT's, and Spectre's. The scarab-like machine I saw wasn't even close to a scarab. It had six legs, and it was covered in that flood gunk. Infection forms were just pouring out, and pure forms were spawning out of it. And it was dead fast. I estimated we had about 15 minutes to prepare. It only took me five minutes to get back to the hospital and everyone was set up. The snipers and Rockets went off, soon to be followed by automatic assault rifle and battle rifle fire. Flood forms fell without a fight, but It seemed that for every 1 flood we killed, ten more appeared. "Alright pelican team, get those ground troops! Finish them! I yelled as I placed a new clip in my SMG.

Two pelicans immediately blasted whatever was left of the ground troops and armor, yet still more poured out from this gigantic beast, it was at least twice the size of a scarab. We soon ran out of ammo and used plasma weapons we've been finding. The gigantic flood machine stopped and it's odd, circular "Head" looked at the hospital. Suddenly we could see millions of tiny things from inside the machine made their ways to the Head. I realized.

"Fall Back! Fall Back!" I yelled as I ran inside the building. After I got out I looked up. A barrage of bullets came out and killed everyone on the roof. The Remaining troops were on the ground shooting at the flood morphing out of the legs.

It had to be some kind of carrier, but how could they build their own vehicle?  
And the bullets? How did that work? I grabbed my banshee and flew up. The machines head glowed. It shot a beam that destroyed the hospital completely, but that's not what made me sick to my stomach.

The area where the hospital was complete glass, like the glass the covenant made in the Human-Covenant war, like Reach…

My remaining Marines were slaughtered and I fell to the ground. Thousands of infection forms rushed towards me from the front. I turned to my side and stuck out one arm to the right with my SMG in hand and blasted the infection forms. Without looking, I grabbed my shotgun in the other hand, stuck that arm out and fired. My reward was the sound of three pure form bodies falling, dead.

Out of nowhere, I saw something coming from the sky, or should I say something's. Elite drop pods hit the ground, and phantoms appeared from the skies.

Thank god, backup. I thought. A gold zealot spoke with me. "Greetings, Spartan, need some help?" He asked.

"You bet, now get me on top of that thing." I ordered with relief.

The Phantom dropped me on top. The drop wasn't fun, I soon found flood surrounding me. The elites helped take them out with suppressed plasma fire. But as soon as that happened, it got worse. We all stopped in our tracks, we couldn't move, and we were sinking! "Dammit, what's going on?!" I yelled. The Elites were sucked down. I had to think quickly, I grabbed my shotgun and shot the ground. My feet were released. I repeated this process several times as I looked for a power core. What I found was some stairs. I ran down to see what looked like a human. It turned around, it obviously looked like a woman.

"Very nice to meet you, please put your weapons down." It said, and two ranged pure forms looked at me, quills aimed. I tossed my shotgun and SMG to her.

"What is this thing?" I demanded

"Very well I guess I should tell you." I turned on my mission log camera. "This vehicle is what the flood call a nightshade, it's just one of our vehicles we've made. This though, is a living flood itself, it's made of flood flesh, and it can spawn flood whenever it desires, and suck in enemies. It also has great weapon systems." she finished.

None of this made sense. I couldn't think now, my only priority was to destroy it. And this Flood form, that talks, Cortana is going to love this. I walked closer, it didn't notice the combat knife on my chest. I turned around and began to leave, then I quickly unsheathed my knife, spun around and stabbed it in the face. I grabbed my shotgun and eliminated the two pure forms. For a minute I was able to reload, and think. I had to find the core. I heard a faint heart beat. As I walked, I followed the beat. It lead me to what looked like a gigantic heart. I shot six shells into the heart until it exploded.

Everything glowed a bright red. I ran to the top and looked to the bottom, and I jumped. It's hard to describe what happened next. There was a huge explosion, then a white light. I awoke to feeling of flood gunk, and the smell of rooting bodies. I stood up, everything was dead, I could only see glass as far as my eyesight could go. Was the whole state glassed? How was I still alive? I didn't care, all I cared was that I was alive. I turned around and grabbed my combat knife and weapons from the ground. Then I reloaded them. A COM transmission came in.

"Kyle, Kyle can you hear me? It's Emily. I ready to pick you guys up, I'm on my way." Emily said. I couldn't have heard a more reassuring voice at this point.

"Good to hear from you Emily, what is the date?" I asked.

"It's March 12th." She said. "I'll see you in about an hour." She left the transmission.

I was passed out through two weeks? That couldn't be healthy. Whatever, the second phase of Operation RAIDER was in motion, that meant that all the Spartan II's were in Chernobyl and the Sierra Charlie had reached Great Britain.

I walked away from the deadly scene, being the only survivor of the Battle Of Little Rock.  
End P1

Foxtrot P2, 1800 Hours, March 12th, 2556, Manchester, Great Britain

After two weeks we had finally arrived in Manchester. The journey wasn't easy. There were only sic of us left; Yagip, Usla, An ODST, two blue elites and I. We were also low on ammo. But I remember back on the Twilight Liberty, in the ships lounge room. There was a wall that had memorials everywhere, inscribed on gold painted metal. My favorite one, the one that always kept me going was a quote made by A UNSC Sergeant Avery Johnson. I could restate the quote by letter;

"When I joined the Corps, we didn't have any fancy-schmanzy tanks. We had sticks! Two sticks and a rock for the whole platoon...and we had to share the rock!"

I bet. The Scarab stopped as we saw someone wave an assault rifle. I Jumped down and went over to her. "Sergeant Kayla reporting here." She said.

"Priva-" I was cut off by what I saw.

"Kayla, what's going on?" A Spartan with brown, well, it looks like ninja armor came out on the scene with an assault rifle, though it looked like it was slightly modified.

"Nothing sir. Just some friends here." She replied to him.

"Spartan P24, you can call me Brady. How many are with you?" He asked.

"Six, three elites, one grunt, an ODST and myself, sir." I said.

"Damn, we have 13 marines and myself here. Nothing special." He said, with a grim voice. "We have a base set up in an old military HQ, it had a weapons cache in it. It was used last in the Human-Covenant war. We've also found a computer console that has stats on I.C.B.M's stored across the world. And the access code for several." Brady finished.

A-bombs ehh? Could be useful. I thought. "So, what's the plan?" I asked.

"Well over the past two weeks we've held off several assaults from the flood, we are low on supplies, but with that Scarab you have we might be able to hold off one more time. Emily, another Spartan is taking our ship to pick us up. They should be here in a few hours." Brady replied.

"Sir! Flood are closing in from all directions!" A Marine yelled through the COM.

"Damn, everyone get to your battle stations. Private, I have a job for you."

26 minutes later…

"Alright, we're ready Brady." I said over the COM. I was on the Scarab, overlooking the flood with a sniper, they were closing in from all directions, seriously. I had to wait for Brady's signal before the scarab could move out.

"Damn! they're coming from underground! *Automatic gunfire* Get that Scarab Moving! *Static*" The Transmission ended.

"Shit! Usla, get this thing moving! I'm on the cannon!" I yelled as I ran to the cannon.

"What should I do?" Yagip asked.

"Live, That's an order."  
End P2

Foxtrot P3, 2057 Hours, March 12th, 2556, Unknown section of Halo ring, Halo Ring

John opened his eyes. He was in the grasp of what looked like Gravemind. Where was he, I guess he had to find out. "Ahh, Reclaimer, you are awake." It said.

"Gravemind?" John asked weakly.

"A Gravemind, yes." It replied.

"Where am I?" John asked again.

"Right Under the control room." It answered like John was supposed to know.

"What do you want with me?" John continued to ask.

"To warn you. What you're getting yourself into is far bigger than you could ever imagine, this war we wage is not the only one. We are simply a small portion of our true force, a very small portion. But I cannot expect you to understand, your kind. So primitive, so far to go until you reach the expectations your fathers are able to exceed." It said.

Our Fathers? It made John wonder, then he recalled what Gravemind had told him on High Charity.

"Child of my enemy, why have you come?"

What did it mean? Was It speaking of the forerunners? It must've been. And he didn't use past tense, he used just the normal word. That could only mean that there were still original forerunners out there. In a war with even more flood, and John would find them. "Why haven't you killed me?" John asked.

"Because, You're special, It's just something about you, I guess you're lucky. Same for your soldiers. With your orders a majority has made it to the control room. I couldn't just kill you. I believe you deserve to live long enough to know the truth." It finished.

"So you're going to let me live? And destroy you?" John asked in the most confused voice.

"Yes, like I said, you deserve to know the truth before you are devoured." It said. "Now go." it said as John disappeared into darkness.

John got up and looked around. He saw snow, he turned around to see the crumbled bridge. And that he was on the other side. "Sergeant Karovel, This is Spartan 117, Where are you?" John opened a COM channel.

"Chief? Good to hear from you. Listen, the rest of the troops are here in the control room, we got the bomb, but you have the activator. We'll wait for you. The computer is telling me that you're on the other side of the gorge. There is a way to get around about three clicks to your west." Karovel ended the transmission. John picked up his assault rifle and began what would be a long walk to the control room.

End Foxtrot


	7. Golf

-1

Spartan IV: A Way To Win  
Chapter 7: Golf  
Golf P1, 1600 Hours, March 12th, 2556, Cairo, Egypt

Christian fired a rocket into a group of 17 pure forms, and destroyed them all. I "Skated" down the pyramid as I blasted my SMG at thousands of infection forms following me. Christian followed as he switched to his Spartan Laser. A pure stalker jumped at my face. Christian was sly enough to destroy it as I matrixed under the laser, fell and started rolling down the great pyramid. When I got up, I blasted five shotgun shells down on a group of carriers.

It had to be about midnight here, but still kind of sunny. Emily picked us up at the bottom and we took of. It gave me a minute to sit down and think. Christian reloaded and cleaned his weapons. Then leaned back and took off his helmet. As I did the same I tried to talk to him. "So Christian, how was the mission?" I asked.

He said nothing as he loaded his weapons.

I sighed as I did the same with my weapons. "God you're a dick."

"Alright you two, we still have to pick up Bryce in Tokyo, and Brady in Manchester. Brady's first, and we'll be approaching Manchester in 3 minutes." I loaded. I'd have to drop down first because Christian is a pussy. I prepared and I saw the ground. There was some intense fighting going on. And I saw a scarab, killing flood. I was relieved. I prepared to jump. But then something happened that hasn't in four years. That name rang in my head. The god damn name rang in the darkest, deepest corner of my head.

Didact…

I wet into a short shock and fell out the opening to the ground. I could barely control my reflexes. I saw a combat form vault so high and it latched on to me. "You bastard, get off!" I struggled. It shot me with a plasma pistol. I grabbed my combat knife and stabbed it at least nine times before it fell dead.

As I landed on my feet. A Marine stood behind me. "Just in time for the party." he said.

"Yeah, and it looks like I'm the guest of honor." I said as I blasted my way through streets of flood with this very capable marine. "Do you know where Brady is?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's in that facility over there." The Marine pointed. We battled for at least fifteen minutes until we busted into the facility.  
"Brady! Where are you!?" I yelled.

"Yeah Kyle I'm here!" I turned on my light and found Brady at some console control. "Check this out. I have access codes to 67 I.C.B.M's. And I have targeted them all. I just need to get into contact with Lord Hood or Rtas. Let's check out the scene." Brady finished.

I fell backwards at what I saw.  
End P1

Golf P2, 1636 Hours, March 12th, 2556, Manchester, Great Britain

"Just In time for the party." I said as A steel colored Spartan landed right behind me.

"Yeah, and it looks like I'm the guest of honor." He said as we blasted through countless flood. Going through the streets.

"Do you know where Brady is?" He asked.

"Yeah, he's in that facility over there." The Marine pointed. We battled for at least fifteen minutes until we busted into the facility.

"Brady! Where are you!?" He Yelled.

"Yeah Kyle I'm here!" He turned on some light and found Brady at some console control. "Check this out. I have access codes to 67 I.C.B.M's. And I have targeted them all. I just need to get into contact with Lord Hood or Rtas. Let's check out the scene." Brady finished.

The Steel Colored Spartan fell backwards. There were ship scraps everywhere. And flood ships steadily rested in space. I opened up a COM and looked for a signal. I found one.

"Hello anyone, this is Convoy Sierra Charlie coming in." I said.

"Sierra Charlie? It's great to hear from you, this is Cortana from the Twilight Liberty." She said.

"Are you all that's left?" I asked hesitantly.

"No, we still have Rtas and the Shadow Of Intent." She replied.

"Ok, well we've linked up with three Spartan IV's, we're going to head to pick up the rest and then go to Chernobyl. We only have so much time. Sierra Charlie, Out." I said as I left the transmission. "Brady, set those timers for one week. We're leaving." I said.

The Spartans and I battled our way towards the Phoenix as the Spartans called it. We sped towards the Scarab and I saw Usla. I stuck out my arm and grabbed his wrists. Yagip clutched onto his leg and they both climbed on. I then counted, 3 Spartans, Usla, Yagip, and Myself.

We Spent the rest of the day picking up the other Spartan. As we approached Chernobyl, I could feel the cold mixed in with flood gunk. I clutched the crystal we still needed to deliver. We were on the brink of defeat. In so little time we have lost so much. But I still have a job to do, and I will get it done.

End P2

Golf P3, 2102 Hours, March 12th, 2556, En route To Halo control room, Halo installation

John loaded his assault rifle and slung it. What caught his eye was a shotgun lying next to him. Perfect for the flood. The Chief soon found himself blasting through a sea of flood. He ran and jumped to avoid infection from this beast. At least two hours passed as John was backed up to the edge of a gorge. A group of sentinels fly up and blasted the flood. Then turned their sights on John.

"Fuck." John cursed as he blasted the group with assault rifle fire but to no avail. John juggled running and shooting, and got short advantages when flood came to duke it out with the machines. "Karovel! This is the Master Chief, how close are you from my position?" John asked over the COM.

"About a half a click away." She replied.

"Prepare for battle, we got sentinels coming fast." John shouted.

"Damn, Chief, we're already dealing with it, we got huge ones, much bigger than the little ones. We need your access code for the bomb, we have it set up, we have to get out off here!" Karovel yelled. John heard subtle automatic gun fire from across the gorge.

"It's 834B-59L-263MY." John said, and wondered why he didn't use that in the first place, and cut off the COM. John spent ten minutes speeding to the other side of the gorge until he was back with the marines and elites. Finally on top of the structure, John found time to talk to Karovel. "Alright, so you set the bomb, now we need to get out of here. What do you suggest?" John asked.

"Well we've packed up almost everything, I think we should go now, before even more of those things show up." She said.

A Marine busted in the control room. "Sergeant! We have something big heading towards us, and I mean really big." He said with fear.

"I'll check it out." John said as he went outside and grabbed a fifty cal. As he zoomed in, he saw a gigantic machine covered in flood gunk. It had six legs, and infection forms and pure forms were pouring out of it. As John handed back the sniper. He grabbed a shotgun, a jackhammer launcher, some C4 explosives and head over to Karovel. John handed her a timer. "If I'm not back in five minutes, leave without me." John finished as he took a banshee and flew off into the deadly new challenge that awaited him.

End Golf


	8. Hotel

-1

Spartan IV: A way to win  
Chapter 8: Hotel

Hotel P1, 0245 Hours, March 13th, 2556, Chernobyl, Ukraine

I jumped out of the Phoenix with three other Spartans, Bryce, Christian, and Brady. It felt good to be with my family again. As we landed I got to bark orders again as well. The Marine, Elite and grunt also touched down with us. "Bryce, take the marine and go for a sniping position. Usla, stick close to Christian and defend him with medium and short range fire. He's our anti armor so protect him. Yagip, take a plasma pistol and stick close to Brady and I. Hey Marine!" I yelled and threw a small walkie talkie type thing. "Air support from Emily is your job and call." I finished as everyone headed to their assigned posts. I was alerted when he heard noises from a point close to him. He followed it slowly with discretion. I saw a moving bush and slowly drew out his SMG. As he was about to fire, a hand came out and grabbed his wrist, forcing him to drop the SMG. I tried to flip the suspect to the ground but to no avail. A hand came out and punched him. Another hand with a pistol came out. I unsheathed his combat knife and stabbed the hand holding it and immediately pulled the whole body out and held the knife to their throat.

It was Fred

I released my grasp. I could easily tell he was frustrated by losing to a Spartan IV.

"Where's Kelley, Linda and John?" I asked. Kelley and Linda came out from the bush as well.

"We don't know where John is, probably still on the ring." Kelley said with her arms crossed. "But we do hav-" I turned and shifted my eyes unsteadily. I saw a movement in the air. I unsheathed my combat knife and prepared to throw, just as I was about to, a voice came out.

"No Spartan! It is I, The Arbiter." He said as the active camouflage turned off.

"Alright you four. Linda, I want you to head to the building with Bryce and the Marine for sniper support, I know you're the best shot here. Kelley, you're fast so I need you by Christian and Usla to protect Christian. You can get him out of there if we get in a jam. Fred, arbiter, you're with Brady, Yagip and I. let's go." I finished.

As everyone headed to their assigned duties. Fred protested. "Now hold on. What makes you think you're in charge. I'm ranking officer here." Fred spoke in a frustrated tone.

"Check UNSC files Fred, I'm one full rank above you." I replied.

Fred pulled up the files in his HUD. He checked at least 14 times. Kyle Apo. Spartan-K14, was exactly one full rank above him. Fred decided to go deeper into the file. Fred was shocked at what he was looking at. The Spartan was 16 years old. He'd only been training as a Spartan for 3 years.  
And yet one full rank.

Fred cruised through, he found out Kyle's liking to close quarters. From what it sounded like, Kyle was the best with a combat knife, even better with a shotgun. He went to a section labeled: TOP SECRET FILE-PRE-SERVICE RECORD, APO, KYLE V.  
Wow, Kyle had some sort of pre service, maybe how he became a Spartan IV. But the file was 700 GB. That was huge. Bigger than Johns service record. What had this kid done? Fred was even more frustrated when he was denied access several times before giving up and going to his post.

I received a transmission from the Marine. "We got flood, lot's of them, 12 O'clock!"

"Alright, let's get started."

12 minutes passed before sniper shots and a rocket flew through the air and flood were destroyed as they ran. Some still ran. Automatic rifle fire cut down flood left and right, Eventually they closed in around us. I picked up a second SMG on the ground and unleashed a hellish rain of bullets on the sea of infection forms. "Dammit! Bryce, Christian what is your status?" I demanded over the COM.

"This is Bryce, Some flood have gotten in the building, Linda has the door blocked, we already had to fend off several." Bryce ended the transmission.

"Christian here. Kelley, Usla and I are falling back *flood noises, automatic gunfire* I have a bad injury, hard to move, don't think I'l-" The COM was cut off.

Fuck. I thought, No, Christian will not die, everyone is getting out alive.

At least, that's what I wanted, but I never always got what I wanted…

End P1

Hotel P2, 0259 Hours, March 13th, 2556, Chernobyl, Ukraine

I went with the Spartan named Bryce as we traveled up into a building for sniper support. As we got up there I set up a fifty caliber sniper for scouting purposes. And loaded a round into my S2. "So, what's it like to be a Spartan?" I asked the teal colored Spartan.

"It's" Bryce searched for the right words "Complicated." He said back.

"Well I mean, like of someone wanted to become one, how would they do that?" I asked again.

"Hmmm, you have to meet, special requirements." He said as he searched the horizon with his modified sniper.

"What requirements?" I asked once more.

"You know, you ask a lot of fucking questions for a marine." He replied as he continued searching. A didn't say anything back. But I heard someone coming up the steps. It was another Spartan, though with very different armor and looking a lot taller. I searched with the fifty Cal. I saw thousands of incoming flood.

"We got flood, lot's of them, 12 O'clock!" I spoke over the COM. The Spartan Linda and Bryce started firing off shots. As did I.

"We have flood trying to get into the building, Marine, take this SMG and take care of it. I slowly walked down the stairs and fired at some infection forms who arrived first. Soon by combat forms of fallen marines. It killed me inside to see my comrades like this. I had to switch to my sniper as my SMG ran out of Ammo. I managed to get 2 or 3 before they all left for some odd reason. I got back up and continued sniping. I didn't think this could get any worse for us. But I was wrong. Really wrong.

End P2

Hotel P3, 2202 Hours, March 12th, 2556, Halo's control room canyon, Halo installation

John flew towards the unidentified six legged flood machine. He'd never seen anything like it. But armed with four frags, an assault rifle and a Jackhammer launcher. John's mission was clear, get as much Intel as he could while destroying it. The Banshee approached the beast slowly. John shot plasma and a fuel rod blast at a leg, he saw that the inside were flood gunk. That means this thing is a flood itself. That's inhuman. It's basically a super scarab. It was twice the size of one anyway. A beam of power shot out the "head" of the beast. It disintegrated the left wing f the banshee. John was above it when he sent the Banshee flying and it exploded on the beast. John saw the chunks damaged regenerate. Then the flood around it crawled up and attacked. John burned through 3 of his 10 clips for the assault rifle and used a frag. John reloaded and took a breath. But then he stopped, because he couldn't move. The thing was sucking him in! Shit, he couldn't get out, it was sucking him inside and he could do nothing. Was this the end? Was it over? John had faced death many times before, but not like this. He would be honored to die while fighting beside his fellow marines or Spartans. John would die with honor if an elite bested him in battle, he would feel no guilt if a flood had defeated him. But to die slowly and helplessly, it was embarrassing. To go through everything to save the human race, fighting side by side with the Arbiter. He did save the human race, and temporarily stopped the flood, but know, what would become of Earth? What would happen to Kelley, Linda, Fred, Cortana, Kyle? I guess he wouldn't be there to see the outcome. So John breathed once more and stood still. As the beast sucked him fully in, he awaited his inevitable death.

End Hotel


	9. India

-1

Spartan IV: A Way To Win

Chapter 9: India

India P1, 0345 Hours, March 13th, 2556, Chernobyl, Ukraine

I raced over to Christian's position and saw him leaning against some debris, desperately firing a magnum at group of carriers. I lobbed a frag grenade to buy some time. "Christian *heavy breathing* Drop your weapons quick." I said.

"Leave me Kyle, I'm not going to make it." He replied weakly. But still dropping his weapons.

"To hell you aren't going to make it!" I yelled, throwing him over my back, holding him with one hand, my SMG in the other. "Hold on man, you're going to make it." I said to him reassuringly. I accessed the COM.

"Marine, call Emily for air support." I said over the COM.

I got in a small building with Kelley and Usla. "Alright Spartan? What do we do?" Usla asked.

"We wait." I said as I laid Christian down and fired from a broken window. It was about five minutes of being holed in the building.

"Human! The big demon is injured, help us!" Yagip yelled through a transmission, I could hear sounds of the Arbiter and Fred telling him to calm down. That meant Brady was injured. I took Usla and we ran out to the main scene where Linda, Bryce and the Marine had joined. Brady was limping while shooting.

"Brady? What happened?" I asked.

" I *heavy cough* don't *heavy cough* know *Lighter cough* bad damage *medium-heavy cough* shield broken." Brady kept firing as he coughed, he was probably coughing Blood.

"Look! In the sky!" Yagip pointed.

"Thought you might need my help." Emily said over the COM and blasted the rest of the flood. She landed and the lowering came down as she came out and fired with her Magnum. Brady came to the lowering and fired as well. I shifted my vision and saw the small building where Christian and Kelley were. Then my eyes widened in horror as an explosion destroyed the whole building. The one thing to worsen the blow, was that only Kelley came out as she rushed and joined the group.

"Where's Christian?" I asked desperately.

"He's dead, he died before the building exploded, he activated the explosion mechanism in his chest plate, he's gone." Kelley sighed.

"Damn, god damn. I ju-" I was cut off as a damaged flood ship plummeted and crashed nose first into the outskirts of the city. Causing a major explosion.

I woke up on the ground. As I slowly got up, everything was a blur. I looked around the pile of bodies. It was insane. Everyone was knocked out.. I saw a flood combat form jump and break through Emily's visor, and shove it's deformed arm straight through her head. Filled with rage, I looked on the ground and picked up my SMG. As I fired, the bullets went slowly towards the target, everything was still slow and blurry. The infection form in it's chest came out tried to infect Brady as it broke through his visor. I shot three bullets but found myself with an empty clip, and no bullets, but the three bullets were enough to destroy the infection form, and blow up Brady's head.

No, three comrades, I couldn't bear anymore. Brady's neural implants slid towards me. I picked them up and placed them on my belt, something to remember him by. It was gory scene. I turned around and saw Bryce running. He fell and a pure form ran towards him. I picked up my shotgun and saw the Arbiter get up. We exchanged glances and he picked up his energy sword. We ran towards Bryce in our last ditch effort to save one of the last of the few good men left in this world.

End P1

India P2, 0423 Hours, March 13th, 2556, Chernobyl, Ukraine

Where was I? I saw that ship plummeting and then a blur. I slowly stood up and couldn't figure out what was going on. I think I was separated from everyone else, suddenly I was ambushed my infection forms, I tried to climb over rubble. My next instinct was to pull my pistol from it's holster, luckily it was loaded. After the infection forms fell, I picked up a sniper and saw a pure from ready to kill Kyle, I made a quick move to shoot it as it attempted to sneak up from behind him. I let out a quick smile and passed out once more.

End P2

India P3 2212 Hours, March 12th, 2556, Inside unknown flood vehicle, Halo installation

John opened his eyes. Was he dead? No, he was inside of this beast. He checked his timer, Karovel should be leaving by now. John thought for a way out. He slowly moved and grabbed a grenade. It was a long shot but if he could prime it and push it away, he might have a chance. So he did. He pulled the pin and shoved a few inches away. The stiffening goo was hard to work with. A blast from the grenade opened a spot for John to get back on the surface. He picked up his assault rifle and made his way to a lowering that led him to a more complicated area. He slowly moved around, careful not to get sucked in again. He raced around, killing many flood along the way. Gathering stray weapons and ammo. Until John had to hunker down and use suppressed fire on larger groups. He was about out of ammo when he found a giant beating heart. John only instinct was to shoot it. The clip was emptied as the heart exploded. John retraced his steps as he darted to the top. His comrades were gone. But John saw a single hornet fighter on it's way to the vehicle. Karovel was piloting it. John smiled as he grabbed onto the side and leaned up against the cockpit. "Damn it Sergeant, I gave you specific orders to take the men and get away from here. You directly defied those orders. Thank you." John finished as he gratefully slapped a fresh clip in his assault rifle. "So, Karovel, this Hornet probably can't get us down to Earth, what's your plan?" John asked her.

"That." She pointed up into the sky where an infected covenant ship overlooked everything. "We hijack a covenant boarding craft or a seraph, anything that flies in space." Karovel said.

"Ok, hold I need to make a call." John replied as he accessed the COM. "Cortana, I need a status update." John said, trying to contact her on her ship.

"John? Thank god it's good to hear from you. Listen, the only ships left are Rtas' Shadow Of Intent and my Twilight Liberty." Cortana said.

"You mean, Lord Hood, he's-" John Was cut off.

"Yes he's dead. But John, we don't have the time. We need to leave, that slip space crystal, it's what we need for a very important mission, unfortunately, we've lost Earth, there's no saving it. Please hurry, we need to take what we have left. Cortana out." She left the transmission.

John sighed, as he and Karovel flew to the ship and entered the final stretch of this horrible, horrible war.

End India


	10. Juliet

-1

Spartan IV: A Way to Win  
Chapter 10: Juliet

Juliet P1 0445 Hours, March 14th 2556, Chernobyl, Ukraine

We rushed towards Bryce, he turned and fired his battle rifle in a last defense at the lumbering tank form. It picked him up and tossed him through a wall. I was ready to charge until the Arbiter grabbed my shoulder.

"No Spartan! Do not rush into the heat of the battle, there is no faster way to get yourself killed!" He yelled.

"Damn it Arbiter! If we don't hurry he's going to die and that ship is sure to bring flood reinforcements." I replied as I tried to shrug him off.

"Wait for it, the time is now!" Arbiter yelled.

I rushed towards the pure form and blasted three shells into him. My pump action shotgun made quick strong kills easy. But it quickly changed into the ranged form and tried to get some distance. My retort was to cut it down with a full SMG clip. I walked over to where Bryce was thrown. It wasn't a pretty site. A spike of some sorts had gone straight through Bryce's Scout variant MJOLNIR armor in the stomach region. It was bleeding heavily. "Bryce… not you… I can't lose you too." I said quietly.

"Spartan, I am sorry for your loss. But we must go, many flood are approaching." Arbiter said from behind me.

I sighed and turned around until a voice stopped me. "And were in the Hell do you think you're going?"

"God damn it Bryce…" I laughed a little. I slowly pulled him up. He bleed badly from the gash. I didn't have any biofoam to stitch him up. Luckily the Arbiter had my back.

"Looking for this?" He tossed my a can of biofoam. I had to use the whole thing. But he was stitched up and he just might make it. He grabbed his sniper and I helped him up. But as I looked at the road, thousands of flood were rushing to end our mission prematurely. I got a transmission.

"Human, this is Usla, I will start the ship. Yagip and the other are still unconscious." He said.

"Very well, place them on board. We still need to wait for John. And the other Spartans?" I asked.

"Awake and recovering. They are not in fighting condition." Usla replied. I could hear groans in the background.

"Ok get everyone on board. If the three of us aren't on in ten minutes, leave without us." I ended the transmission, only to find a second one coming in.

"Kyle? This is Cortana, The Twilight Liberty and The Shadow of Intent are ready to leave. We need that slipspace crystal to give us the coordinates. When you get close enough in Space, we will have you simply transfer the embedded codes to us so we will be making the jump as you join us. You have 10 minutes before we find a random vector and leave you down there." Cortana said.

"Ok now what is so special about this whole slipspace crystal? Why is it so important anyway, what is it for?" I shouted angrily.

"Well, I guess you deserve to know, there was a team of Spartan II's. They were known as Gray Team. They are MIA now. Our files showed that their mission before we lost contact with them was to find the missing CFV Phoenix class cruise ship, Spirit Of Fire. We hadn't heard from them yet. But two years ago in 2554. We got an incoming transmission from them. It was faint and far away, but they gave us coordinates. And they were copied down on a Sangheili slipspace crystal. It was put on Earth for safe keeping until we had the means to travel that far. But when we did, the flood attacked, and know the crystal may be our only means to escape the flood. I need to make preparations, I'll see you back on the ship." Cortana finished.

That was a lot to take in, but not now, there were flood and we had to get back to the ship. But one last transmission came in. "Kyle, this John. I've boarded the Shadow Of Intent with the rest of my group. That ring should blow up soon. So you don't need to wait for me. See you soon." John said, he sounded injured somehow.

"Alright Arbiter, let's go." We ran, but the flood got too close. A combat form of a human vaulted up and came crashing down in-between us. I only had enough strength to fire my SMG. The Arbiter picked up a random needler and blew it to bits. I we continued battling the flood until I ran out of ammo. As did the Arbiter. I picked up a magnum and continued to fire desperately. I got down behind a pile of rubble and found an assault rifle with little more than half a clip left in it. I savored every last bullet as I was able to take down three combat forms and a carrier form. Kelley rushed over with more ammo and weapons.

"Here you go, give me Bryce, I'm fast enough to get him back on the ship and get him in Cryo.' I gave Kelley Bryce's body as she rushed back to the Phoenix. I used up most of the ammo until I could start running back to the Phoenix. I stopped about halfway until I looked for the Arbiter. My first instinct was to turn around. He was trailing behind until an infection form jumped and tried to penetrate in head armor piece. I was in shock from this.  
I pointed a magnum at him with a shaking hand. More infections forms joined in. "Do it Spartan! Now!" He struggled. I started to breathe heavily. I didn't think I could do it. I trembled and shut my eyes as I fired. The infection forms exploded and the arbiter yelled in pain as he fell bleeding. I tossed the weapon and picked him up.

I got to the opening of the Phoenix and pointed my Shotgun around for any following flood forms. I got on as the door shut and we began to take off. I put the Arbiter in another Cryo chamber next to Bryce. I looked at both for a few seconds. Then I pulled the slipspace crystal from the Marine's pocket and scanned it for Cortana once we were in range. I quickly sent the information to the Twilight Liberty. I got a confirmation signal as I rushed to the controls and pushed them to rush us to the ships. I saw the ring blow up as We passed through the blockade of flood ships. The slipspace sequence started as we just barely got in range. I sighed and sat back against the metal wall. I felt the shaking feeling and stared forward.

Earth may have fallen, but Mankind hasn't. and I could still fight, and I will continue to fight, until my dying breath, it's my job. I will always find a way to win. Because that's what I am, I am a Spartan IV.

End P1

Juliet P2, 0455 Hours, March 13th, 2556, Inside my mind, The Phoenix

I thought of my wife, I haven't seen her since the flood first came to Earth again, she's probably dead, along with our daughter as well. I know that when the flood attacked, the UNSC and the Elites could only evacuate so many before the planet was invaded and dubbed unsafe for rescue missions. What did all this mean? how could something like this even happen? It doesn't make much sense, is it a dream? I closed my eyes again and heard that one Spartans voice, Kyle. He said something about coma, and medical operations. Then I felt cold as I was probably placed in a Cryo chamber. I've been a part of too much war. We've lost this one and we're still running, I think that our time might be up, maybe we have to just give up.

No, How could I think of that. Surrender means death. But death is just a part of life. It's too confusing. I wonder if I think to much. I just closed my eyes and started to drift of to sleep. Hopefully wake up to a warm meal. We may have lost the battle, but we haven't lost the war.

And the real war was yet to come.

End P2

Juliet P3 0013 Hours, March 13th, 2556, On Hornet fighter plane, en Route to Flood controlled covenant cruiser

John and Karovel flew up to the flood controlled ship. Several flood driven banshee's tried to attacked. John blasted his assault rifle and Karovel used the Hornet's weaponry to destroy them. After they were out of the way. Karovel looked for a way in. "Any suggestions John?" She asked.

"Yeah, shoot through the flood gunk area for a clean entrance." John replied as he pointed his gun at the area.

She used most of the ammo left to punch a hole and they landed inside. The duo wasted no time in running through the halls looking for the hanger. Instead they found the command center in the middle of the ship. John brought up the ship schematics. "Right there." Karovel pointed. "Let's go."

There was more flood resistance on the way down. They occasionally had to backtrack and find a different way because of the amount of flood in confined spaces. They found clean entrance and rushed for it. Karovel made it but John fell through a flood doorway down two levels. "Don't worry, I'll catch up." John shouted as he picked up a needler, he lost his assault rifle. John found a small nest of Infection forms down here. And a few Brute bodies. After a mix of Combat forms and Infection forms. John gathered ammo for his Needler and a Mauler. John was able to quickly switch in between them for close quarters. A group of stalker forms entered the room and John got down to take them out from a distance. Until they got close and John unloaded three shots into two of them. John breathed out as all of them lay dead. A covenant service elevator lay dead ahead. John used it to get back up to same floor as the Hanger.

He kicked the door down as he saw flood everywhere with plenty of gunk covered Seraphs and Banshee's. John soon found himself in a large firefight against a horde of Combat Forms. John ran out of ammo as he punched his way through. He backed up and was breathing H=heavily. "I'm going to die here." John thought to himself. John then looked at the hanger opening as a completely clean Seraph blasted all the flood. It landed and Karovel came out of it.

"Need a ride?" She asked.

"Let's go." John said. They boarded the seraph and took off towards the Shadow Of Intent. John's arm were partially broken and his Achilles tendon was torn. Karovel handed him his dropped assault rifle. He needed to contact Kyle.

"Kyle, this is John. I've boarded the Shadow Of Intent with the rest of My group. That ring should blow up soon. So you don't need to wait for me. See you soon." John said, his injury's were getting to him.

This war was over. For now. John wondered what would happen next. Hopefully he could relax for a bit. But his job is never done. "Well Chief, it looks like it's over, we've lost." Karovel sighed.

"No." John thought about the first Halo, and what he had said afterwards. For what would happen to him next, this statement could never be more true. "I think we're just getting started."

End Juliet

End of Spartan IV: A Way to Win. The story continued in Spartan IV: The Real War


	11. Epilogue

-1

Spartan IV: A Way to Win  
Epilogue

1200 Hours, March 13th, 2556 (UNSC calendar)  
12 Units, 3rd cycle, 13th revolution, 2556 (Covenant Calendar)  
13498th Grand Council Meeting, Sung Gaia Galaxy (forerunner controlled galaxy) Forerunner Grand Capital planet of Gaia

"Roll call for all representatives!" A soldier yelled out.  
"Sangheili representative Kras' Sahum."

"Here."

"Jiralhanae representative Hades!"

"Here."

"Mgalekgolo representative Romna Froa Kalr!"

"Here!"

"Yanme'e representative Galo!"

"Here."

"Kig-Yar representative Yseyr!"

"Here."

"Unggoy representative Alila!"

"Here."

"San 'Shyuum representative Prophet of Ordeals!"

"Here."

"UNSC representative Jai-006!"

"Here."

"Forerunner representative Tyson!"

"Here."

"Arch Lord General Leon!"

"Here."

"Very good, now all 10 representatives from all 9 races are here. I will leave you all to commence your meeting." the soldier spoke.

"Thank you Joseph." Leon said as the soldier left the room and shut the doors. "Now everyone, this is a troubling time. In the known universe, there are 70 charted galaxies. 43 have been completely destroyed because of the forerunner-flood war. 2 are scheduled for demolition. Our fleets have pulled in to protect the inner galaxies. The flood still lies out there. Waiting to attack, yet since the year 2552, we have gained the upper hand. As everyone can remember, A UNSC ship and a Covenant fleet approached the outer galaxies. We stopped the fighting, and they showed us there technologies of ships and weapons. And now that they have stayed, we have adapted all current up to date technologies, our ships and weapons. All are UNSC and Covenant. And with these forces helping us. We have a better defense. There is also the six Spartans designated as Gray team. Adrianna-111, Mike, Jerome-092, Alice-130, Douglas-042 and our own UNSC representative, Jai-036. The Military combat skin every forerunner or human soldier uses is modeled to look exactly like Mark IV MJOLNIR armor. Yet it is much stronger than the actual model., with thousands of minor imrpovments and shields. The equipment they supplied us with has won us several key battles and we have saved 14 galaxies. That is the current history. Now we must focus on battle. We have three campaigns that are waiting for approval. First is Arch General Thomas and his Darlooba campaign."

"Personally I believe his incompetence with the Fragania campaign should restrict him from a new campaign so soon." Alila spoke out.

"Yes his failure was great. But his success with the Gorian, Nagian, and F'zazzez campaigns proves his ability to command troops." Galo replied.

"Ok we have two separate sides, time for a vote, left hand for cancel, right hand for approval." Leon counted the hands. "6 to 4, the campaign is approved. Next is Lord general Hamu Faham's Dibilia campaign. The floor is open."

"In my opinion, I do not think that the job is for a Lord General." Jai-006 spoke. No one objected.

"Very well, his campaign has been disapproved. Finally is Arch General Harriet's Grantium campaign."

No one answered.

"Very well, no objections means automatic approval." Leon finished.

The council meeting continued for 15 hours as they moved through topic after topic. They finally got to the final topic. "Alright, would anyone like to bring up a former council topic from other meetings?" Leon asked.

"Yes, I would like to bring up the 13293rd meeting, topic 45-HZ78." Tyson spoke out.

"Ahh yes the banning of the Halo Omega's." Leon spoke. "Go ahead."

"The Halo Omega's, our greatest creation, so powerful, it destroys an entire galaxy, planets and all. I believe the banning was a bad move. If we could trap the flood in single spot, we could activate it and destroy them. It is a great weapon." Tyson said.

'Too great, last time it destroyed three galaxies before civilians could be evacuated." The Prophet of Ordeals spoke out. "It was a foolish idea in the first place."

"What? Foolish, how could you say that? It was invented by the great Arch Lord General Didact! Our current Arch Lord General Leon is a straight descendant of that bloodline." Tyson yelled.

"Didact was a fool!" Ordeals yelled.

"How dare you! I'll-!" He was cut off.

"Stop it! The banning of the Halo Omega's was absolute. Nothing more, this meeting is over." Leon yelled.

Three hours later…

Tyson was with his private fleet that each council member had. He stood on the Bridge of the capital ship in his private fleet. He thought to himself quietly "Didact was a great leader. You are the fool Ordeals, and soon enough, you will pay dearly for your foolishness. For the Greatest Journey is soon to begin. And no one, not even those Aliens, or those pathetic Spartans can stop it."


End file.
